Alpha 6
Alpha 6 was the next Alpha robot in the Power Rangers series of fully-sentient multifunctional automatons and the robot with an attitude—literally. He was put into operation along with Dimitria, after Zordon and Alpha 5 went to the planet Eltar. Alpha 6 was first seen in the Power Rangers: Turbo episode "Shift into Turbo - Part III". Taking the place of the original Alpha, Alpha 6 was a very important factor in the Power Rangers' battle against evil and protection of the universe. Background Intel In Power Rangers: Turbo, Alpha 6 was activated after Zordon and Alpha 5 left Earth for the planet Eltar. He took the place of adviser while Dimitria took Zordon's place as mentor. He talked a lot like the stereotypical New Yorker, and at first kind of got on the veteran rangers' nerves. In place of the previous Alpha's "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!," Alpha 6's catchphrase was "Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo!" Like his predecessor, Alpha 6 was knowledgeable, and able to help the Rangers through various problems and adventures and even helped to save the Phantom Ranger's life.He remained behind on Earth with the rangers after Dimitria and the Blue Stentorian left to assist Zordon in the war on Eltar. However, the Power Chamber was blown up by Divatox soon after her bumbling henchmen discovered it. In Power Rangers: In Space, During the explosion of the Power Chamber in the finale of Turbo, his voice chip was damaged, making him speak gibberish and have reversed words. After going with the Rangers into space to save Zordon, the Power Team docked the Astro Megaship, and Alpha 6 got a new voice circuit board from Andros, an alien from KO-35 and the Red Space Ranger. The new voice made him sound a lot like Alpha 5, only it sounded more female than male. During the installation of the new voice circuitry, Alpha was asked to describe his mission in life as a test. Alpha recited his mission as follows: "My mission is to protect the Power Rangers. And their quest: To protect the universe from the forces of evil. One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." ''After the new voice unit was installed, Alpha appeared to have undergone a personality change and acted a lot more like Alpha 5 (to the point to returning to the familiar "Ai-yai-yai-yai-yai!" in place of "Yo-yo-yo-yo-yo!"). Alpha retained his position as adviser to the rangers while in space aboard the Megaship. Throughout the season, Alpha was instrumental in decrypting the Power Decoder which allowed the Space Shuttle to combine with the Megaship to form the Astro Megazord. He also eventually located the Mega Vehicles on Ganymede and piloted the Astro Megazord with the help of the ship's sentinent computer, DECA . In Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , after the adventures of the previous season Alpha 6 stayed on the Megaship, which became a Power Ranger museum. Both Alpha and the Megaship became recommissioned when Scorpius began attacking the planet Mirinoi. Alpha became an ally and friend to the latest team of rangers, the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy. Alpha, along with Bulk was considered to be the remaining link to what fans call the "Zordon Era" as Lost Galaxy began the "Post-Zordon Era," where the subsequent seasons weren't directly interconnected with the last one. At the end of ''Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 ended up leaving the Astro Megaship after it had started its self-destruct mechanism. After the Galaxy Rangers defeated Trakeena, Alpha settled on planet Mirinoi with the Lost Galaxy rangers and the people of Terra Venture. In Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive, Alpha 6 appears stored as disconnected parts in a box inside a warehouse in Angel Grove, and is reconnected by Andrew Hartford on veteran Ranger Adam Park's suggestion to help restore the Operation Overdrive Power Rangers' link to the Morphing Grid in the 15th anniversary special, "Once a Ranger." After Thrax is defeated, Adam recruits him as an employee at his new dojo. Exactly how Alpha 6, last seen on Mirinoi with the Galaxy Rangers, wound up dismantled in Angel Grove, is never adequately explained to any degree. There are questions about his reference to Zordon, whom he was never seen encountering on screen besides in the Turbo episode, "Passing the Torch." Trivia *Alpha 6 has 3,004,700,903 individual circuit terminals inside him. (IS: From Out of Nowhere) *Alpha 6's home-world is most likely Earth; presumably he was programmed by Alpha 5 in the hidden chamber of the Power Chamber after the events of Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie, and in "Save Our Ship" Alpha 6 refers Earth their (his and the 4 human Rangers) home. (IS: Save Our Ship) *For Power Rangers: Turbo, Alpha 6 was voiced by Katerina Luciani. *For Power Rangers: In Space and Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy, Alpha 6 was voiced by Wendee Lee . *For Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive Alpha 6 was voiced by Campbell Cooley. *In Operation Overdrive Alpha 6 is taller than he was in Lost Galaxy, In Space and Turbo. See also: *Alpha 5 *Alpha 7 Category:Lost Galaxy Category:Allies (Lost Galaxy) Category:Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film) Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena